


Okay

by Hawwkgirl



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cute, Episode: s02e06 Enter Zoom, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Enter Zoom, it kind of is hurt comfort so I'm gonna tag that, this is not canon after the episode Enter Zoom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Cisco ran a hand through his hair, biting back a yawn. It had been three days since Barry woke up with his legs paralyzed, and Cisco had gotten hardly any sleep- but he didn't have any time for sleep, he had to find a way to help Barry, it was his fault that Barry was like this, he should've found a way to save Barry from Zoom sooner- he should've found a way to fix Barry sooner.</p>
  <p>If Barry wanted to move, he had to use a wheelchair, Cisco and Harry had found a way to fix We-Eobard's old chair that he used to power him, but so far it seemed to do nothing.</p>
  <p>Cisco finally took his eyes off the computer to look at the time, it was nearing two am, Caitlin had gone home four hours ago, she had told him in her strict voice to get some actual sleep, but Cisco didn't do that, he couldn't do that. Not while Barry was stuck here, not while Barry couldn't walk.<br/></p>
</blockquote>A fic I made for Cisco's reaction to Barry not being able to move his legs. <br/>This is post Enter Zoom but it's before the next episode (because I haven't seen it yet =P)
            </blockquote>





	Okay

Cisco ran a hand through his hair, biting back a yawn. It had been three days since Barry woke up with his legs paralyzed, and Cisco had gotten hardly any sleep- but he didn't have any time for sleep, he had to find a way to help Barry, it was his fault that Barry was like this, he should've found a way to save Barry from Zoom sooner- he should've found a way to fix Barry sooner.

If Barry wanted to move, he had to use a wheelchair, Cisco and Harry had found a way to fix We-Eobard's old chair that he used to power him, but so far it seemed to do nothing.

Cisco finally took his eyes off the computer to look at the time, it was nearing two am, Caitlin had gone home four hours ago, she had told him in her strict voice to get some actual sleep, but Cisco didn't do that, he couldn't do that. Not while Barry was stuck here, not while Barry couldn't walk.

Cisco's eyes drifted back to the screen of the computer he was at, but he couldn't think of anything, his eyes stared blankly at the screen for what felt like forever, until someone said his name, making him nearly jump out of his skin. He quickly jumped up and spun around to find Barry staring at him from his wheelchair.

"You should be resting." Cisco blurted out, not sure what else to say.

"So should you." Barry replied, crossing his arms.

Cisco frowned, sitting back down in his chair. "I'm not the Flash."

"Doesn't matter, you still need as much rest as I do." Barry said, manually moving the wheelchair towards Cisco. "Besides, right now I'm not much of the Flash either."

"That's not true." Cisco said shaking his head.

Barry glanced down at his legs. "Well, if I can't run, how am I supposed to be the Flash?"

"Barry, you're not gonna be like this forever." Cisco insisted. "We'll find a way and soon you'll be back to yourself, your speedster self. I'm not resting until that happens."

"Cisco," Barry said gently, reaching out and putting his hand on Cisco's shoulder. "You need rest. You can't go on like this. Eventually your body is gonna shut down. You can't work without rest, Cisco."

Cisco just stared at Barry, trying his best to not let a yawn escape from his lips again.

Barry sighed. "How about this, I'll only get rest when you get rest."

"And what if something happens to you when I leave? What if you fall out of bed?" Cisco asked, crossing his arms.

"Don't leave then." Barry replied, his hand that was resting on Cisco's shoulder slid down his arm to find Cisco's hand.

Cisco glanced down at Barry's hand that was now resting on his own before looking back at Barry. "Something could still happen to you, I'm a bit of a heavy sleeper, what if I don't hear you and don't wake up?"

Barry ran his free hand through his hair. "Cisco, you can stay with me, those beds can fit two people."

"It'll be tight." Cisco said slowly, unsure what else to say.

"I'm a cuddler." Barry said with a shrug. "Besides I can't feel my legs anyways."

Cisco opened his mouth to say something but Barry cut him off.

"Whatever excuse you're going to use we can talk about later, once we've gotten some sleep." Barry said, a yawn slipping through his lips.

Cisco sighed. "Okay, I give in."

* * *

Cisco woke up a few hours later, startled from a nightmare, one he had been having way too many times now.

"Cisco?" Barry asked sleepily, he had been startled awake from Cisco suddenly sitting upright.

"Sorry." Cisco muttered, running a hand over his face.

"It's okay." Barry said, pushing himself into a sitting position next to Cisco. "Nightmare?"

Cisco nodded. "Yeah. The one of that... of Eobard."

"Oh," Barry said slowly. "Are you okay?"

Cisco just shrugged, unsure on how to answer that question.

Barry inched closer to him, wrapping his arms around Cisco. "I'm here, okay?"

Cisco nodded. "Okay..."

"Eobard is dead, he's never gonna hurt you again." Barry said gently. "I'm never gonna let alone lay a finger on you again."

Cisco nuzzled his face into Barry's shoulder. "Thank you, Barry."

"No problem, now it's still early, what do you say we go back to sleep?" Barry suggested.

Cisco pulled away from Barry, helping him lie back down before lying down next to him and cuddling into Barry.

Barry pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Cisco's head, before lying his head against the pillow and closing his eyes.

There was a long silence before Cisco shifted, glancing up at Barry's face. "Barry? You still awake?"

Barry opened his eyes and glanced down at Cisco. "Yeah, what is it?"

"What if... what if Caitlin get's in before we wake up?" Cisco asked slowly.

"Then maybe... maybe it's time we told Caitlin. And Joe and Iris." Barry replied.

Cisco shifted slightly. "You think they'll be okay with it?... With us?"

"Yeah, Caitlin and Iris won't think about it twice before congratulating us or something. And Joe... it might take him a bit of time, but only because we kept it from him." Barry said. "Joe loves you, don't worry about it, okay?"

"Okay..." Cisco said, snuggling into Barry.

"Hey, Cisco," Barry said, gently placing a hand on Cisco's cheek. "I love you, you know that, right?"

Cisco smiled, glancing at Barry. "Yeah, I know that. And I love you too."

Barry smiled, leaning in and kissing Cisco.

"Now let's get back to sleep?" Barry said, once they broke apart.

"Okay, as long as you don't leave in the morning." Cisco teased.

Barry chuckled. "Now why would I leave the most amazing person alone to wake up without any morning cuddling?"

"I don't know, just don't do it." Cisco replied with a yawn.

"You know I would never leave you." Barry said, kissing Cisco again before they finally went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos and Comments are always welcome and I love to hear your thoughts on the fic, =)  
> Peace


End file.
